Le misanthrope
by Eclair-Bleu
Summary: ATTENTION! cette fic n'est pas une fanfiction de Clannad. C'est une fiction originale inspirée de l'oeuvre de Jun Maeda. Simon Duchamp est un orphelin depuis l'âge de huit ans, il ne fait confiance à personne, n'a pas d'amis. Et se comporte systématiquement en loup solitaire. Cependant...
1. Chapitre Pilote

Il devait être vers dix huit heures trente, la rame de métro dans laquelle j'étais inconfortablement assis était bondé de gens de tous types, des cravateux médisants, des racailles antipathiques, des femmes aux allures de star de la téléréalité, superficielles à en vomir. Et au milieu de ça, il y avait moi, un pauvre bouffon, le regard vague. Sans vie.

Metro, boulot, dodo, metro, boulot, dodo. Encore, encore et encore. Depuis que j'ai passé le bac, ma vie se résume à cette boucle qui visiblement ne veut plus en finir.

Je suis un étudiant en faculté de droit. Ouaip'… là ou tombent tous les idiots dans mon genre qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent foutre de leur vie, tout à fait.

Oh, c'est pas faute de pseudo-intelligence hein. Depuis le début de ma scolarité, on ne tarie pas d'éloge sur moi. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare, quand j'étais petit, que la directrice de mon école primaire invite ma mère à des diner, exprès pour me faire venir. Et à chaque fois c'était la même chose, et allez que je cire les pompes de votre bambin en trouvant toutes les formulations possibles et imaginables pour dire qu'il est intelligent. Et allez que je le pose devant une équation a une inconnue et qu'il me la résout. Et allez que je le présente à tous mes amis enseignants en leur disant à quel point ce petit garçon est formidablement intelligent… et gnagnagni et gnagnagna, ta mère sur le lave linge…

Ouaip' j'emmerde mon ancienne directrice de primaire. En fait, j'emmerde tout le corps enseignant et le système scolaire obsolète de ce putain de pays. Ce système décadent qui évalue l'intelligence des gens avec un système de notation, qui ne laisse aucune place à la personnalité de l'élève, à sa curiosité, à son éloquence et toutes ces petites variables qui font que noter l'intelligence des gens sur une échelle de zero à vingt est aussi idiot que de croire à un soit disant dieu tout puissant qui t'enverrai en enfer si t'as été vilain et au paradis si t'as été un gentil monsieur ou une gentille madame.

Enfin bref, je m'égare, vous avez sans doute compris quel genre de personne je suis. Un soit disant génie à l'école, qui se tapait des dix neuf et demi de moyenne en permanence et dans toutes les matières et sans travailler. Mais dénué d'une quelconque curiosité, d'un quelconque intérêt pour les matières qu'on me faisait étudier. Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Tout simplement parce que ce monde a très vite perdu tout intérêt à mes yeux.

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père biologique, je pense qu'il a du se faire la malle comme un lâche quand ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi. À l'âge de 8 ans, ma mère s'est remarié avec un homme, un blond d'origine russe, qui la battait régulièrement… puis ma mère est morte des suites des mauvais traitements… puis mon beau père s'est fait arrêter pour une liste de délits aussi longue que le bras tous liés de près ou de loin avec des affaires de corruption, de chantage. Et au final, je me suis retrouvé sans famille. Enfant au milieu d'autres dans un orphelinat parmi de nombreux autres.

L'orphelinat s'était démerdé pour me payer un psychiatre, soit disant parce qu'il était capital pour moi d'avoir un accompagnement psychologique après avoir perdu un proche parent et avoir vécu au côté d'un criminel notable. Ainsi, toutes les semaines, j'étais sensé me rendre dans ce cabinet à l'odeur désagréable, et une vieille femme approchant la cinquantaine essayait tant bien que mal de me faire sortir de mon silence dédaigneux. Mais il était déjà trop tard, j'étais devenu un authentique misanthrope, pragmatique au dernier degré. Une machine dénuée de sentiments comme la sympathie, l'amitié, l'amour. Seule un profond sentiment d'amertume me rattachait à mon immonde condition d'être humain.

Je me souviens très clairement qu'à m'a première séance, sans doute pour briser la glace, cette psychiatre m'avait demandé « Et donc, qu'est ce qui t'intéresses dans la vie ? » ce a quoi j'avais répondu un sobre et monotone « Rien. ». Elle a continué à me pousser avec le traditionnel et écœurant « Et tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? », comme si à 9 ans, on avait une idée précise de ce qu'on voulait devenir, une fois adulte, soit disant mature et accompli. Son attitude qui se voulait gentille et attentionnée me donnait envie de vomir, je me suis donc permis de lui faire comprendre en répondant à sa question par un très net « j'en sais rien et honnêtement je m'en fout. »

Visiblement choquée, elle avait essayé de me pousser encore plus avant. « Et pourquoi tu ne serais pas motivé par la justice ? Pour éviter que d'autres enfants ne se retrouvent dans la même situation que toi ? pourquoi ne pas devenir policier, enquêteur, ou procureur ? » je me souviens très bien lui avoir ris hautainement au nez. « madame, la justice est un mensonge, la justice arrive toujours trop tard, et fait croire à la sécurité. mais en réalité, elle n'est là que pour nous rassurer dans notre médiocrité. » après ça, elle a encore essayé de m'ouvrir au monde, de me faire sortir de ma misanthropie, en vain. Puis la séance s'est terminée. Et elle m'a posé une dernière question « pourquoi ne m'aimes tu pas ? », ce à quoi j'ai répondu, sans même la regarder « parce que votre gentillesse n'est qu'une façade. Vous êtes comme un immeuble délabré dont on aurait seulement repeint les murs. Car au fond, vous n'attendez qu'une chose, que je sorte de votre cabinet qui sent pas bon et que mon accompagnateur vous remette l'argent que vous attendez depuis le début de la séance. ». Je suis sortit sans attendre de réponse. Car je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Inutile de préciser que je n'ai jamais revu cette femme de ma vie.

À l'âge de 16 ans, en combinant des petits boulots et les aides de l'état, je suis parvenu à acheter un tout petit studio. C'était minuscule, mais au moins j'étais seul et indépendant.

Un tremblement violent me réveilla de ma torpeur, je regardait ma montre, dix neuf heures, je vérifiait la station à laquelle je me trouvait… j'étais au terminus, a force d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais dépassé la station ou je devais m'arrêter.

Je soupirai pendant que les derniers passagers sortaient de la rame. Je saisi mes affaires, vérifiai derrière moi que je n'avais rien oublié, me levai et sorti à mon tour.

Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à faire le reste du chemin à pied. De toute façon c'est pas comme si je devais travailler ou comme si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison…

Je sortis de la station souterraine, et je fus surpris de voir qu'il s'était mis à neiger dehors… après tout, on est déjà en février...

Je pris un moment pour regarder autours de moi. Il neigeait vraiment beaucoup. Le sol avait déjà commencé à se recouvrir d'une très légère couche de blanc. Les flocons qui tombaient du ciel rendaient le paysage très beau, finalement, c'était pas si mal que j'ai loupé ma station.

Comme je n'avais pas besoin de travailler, je sortais souvent, et je connaissais assez bien ma ville. Je décidai donc de passer par de petites ruelles, afin d'allonger encore mon trajet jusqu'à chez moi, ou le temps m'aurait de toute façon paru trop long, faute d'avoir quelque chose pour m'occuper.

Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, mon regard aperçu petite fille, à peine couverte, les yeux larmoyants, les joues et les yeux rouges, grelottante à cause du froid.

Je la dévisageait assez intensément, l'esprit partagé entre l'horreur ou la surprise…

-"petite ? Tu… es perdue ?"

Elle sursauta, et me regarda comme un lapin surpris trop effrayé pour bouger. Visiblement elle ne m'avait pas remarqué.

-"tu… as perdu tes parents ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais il n'en sortit aucun son… comme elle ne semblait pas décidée, je décidai de la détailler du regard.

Elle avait de longs cheveux d'une couleur blond clair, mais ils étaient malheureusement très sales. Des yeux de couleur bleu glace très beau, et, paradoxalement, très chauds illuminaient son visage d'une lueur splendide. Son visage était rouge, recouvert de larmes. Quant à ses vêtements, c'est à peine si j'osais les regarder tant ils étaient pitoyables, sales, déchirés, légers, couvrant à peine sa peau à des endroits qui ne devraient pas être vus.

Enfin, elle se décida à parler.

-Maman m'a appris à ne jamais parler aux inconnus.

Cette remarque… bien que banale, me désarçonna… pour une raison que j'ignorait, cette fille m'inspirait un étrange sentiment de chaleur…


	2. Chapitre premier : La rencontre

Nous nous dévisagions l'un l'autre, fixement, sans rien dire. « Ma mère m'a appris à ne pas parler aux gens que je ne connais pas. » C'était banal comme phrase venant d'une enfant de cet âge là. Et pourtant, Dieu que c'était lourd de sens. Dans la bouche de cette petite fille, cela signifiait clairement « Si je ne parle pas aux inconnus, il ne m'arrivera rien de mal. C'est maman qui me l'a dit. ». C'était innocent, et beau aussi.

-« Tu as froid non ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, elle détourna simplement le regard. Je feins la bienveillance pour la rassurer

-« Haha, tu vas obéir à ta maman c'est ça ? C'est bien, il faut obéir à ses parents. Mais si tu tombes malade ta maman sera très triste. »

Elle ne me répondit toujours pas. A la place, elle s'était mise à regarder ses pieds, à peine couverts par des chaussures en toile déchirée.

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Puis enlevai mon bonnet et le mis sur sa tête, en faisant bien attention de couvrir ses oreilles.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi. Son regard me demandait clairement le but de mon geste. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi je faisais ça, et pourtant, je continuai en lui donnant mon écharpe, mes moufles, et même mon caban, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Emmitouflée dans tous ces vêtements bien trop grands, elle avait vraiment l'air ridicule. Je lui tapotait gentiment le sommet du crâne, sans raison.

-« Alors, c'est pas mieux comme ça ? Miss-je-ne-parle-pas-aux-inconnus ? »

Pour la première fois, son visage souriait, et, pour être plus précis, il me souriait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et pourtant, un immense sentiment de satisfaction m'envahie, comme si j'avais rendu cette gamine heureuse pour la première fois depuis des jours, voir des semaines…

-« Bon, j'vais t'emmener jusqu'au poste de police, ils s'occuperont bien de toi et tu pourras bientôt revoir ta maman. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et me pris par la main, je me mis donc en route vers le poste de police le plus proche.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, la gamine trébucha et tomba sans que je puisse la rattraper en vol. Elle resta à terre un petit moment en se tenant la cheville et en pleurant.

-« Ca va p'tite ? Tu penses que tu peux encore marcher ? Le commissariat n'est pas loin. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle fit non de la tête.

-« Rhalala il faut faire attention ou on met les pieds ! Ta mère ne te l'a pas appris ? »

J'attendis encore quelques instant, puis je soupirai, résigné. Je la soulevai et la posa sur mon dos.

-« Bon, bah visiblement on va faire le reste du trajet comme ça. Ça va aller ?

-Woui

-Ha ? Tu t'es décidé à me parler maintenant ?

-Noui…

-C'est oui ou c'est non ça ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. Bah, je suppose que je ne dois pas trop en attendre d'une petite fille comme ça.

Je me mis en marche, en faisant attention de ne pas trop faire de secousse. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, je perçu une respiration lente et régulière sur ma nuque. Elle s'était endormie.

À quel point est elle fatiguée pour s'endormir sur mon dos ? Au bout de cent mètres à peine ?! Bah, sans doute le froid ou la peur qui l'ont exténuée…

N'empêche… qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aider cette gamine ? Je la connais même pas ! C'est quoi mon problème ?! D'habitude j'en ai rien à carrer des problèmes des gens autours de moi alors pourquoi je suis venu en aide à cette pauvre cosette ?

Je n'eu pas la possibilité de me poser d'autres questions d'ordre existentielles, car j'aperçu le commissariat de police au bout de la rue.

Inconsciemment, j'accélérai le pas. Je ne voulais pas spécialement me débarrasser de cette petite fille. Mais je me sentais bizarre à ses côtés, de plus, la police ferait sans doute un meilleur travail que moi dans l'accueil de cette petite et la recherche de ses parents. En tout cas c'est ce que j'espérait…

Une fois devant la porte extérieure, menant à la cour du commissariat, j'appuyai sur la sonnette électronique, tout en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que la petite était encore endormie

J'attendis un petit moment, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, j'appuyai donc une seconde fois sur le bouton, et mon appel fut encore sans réponse.

Légèrement irrité, je me mis à taper frénétiquement du bout du pied sur sol enneigé.

Après quelques longues secondes l'interphone fit un petit grésillement significatif que quelqu'un avait décroché à l'autre bout de la ligne. Une voix de femme avec un très fort accent étranger se fit entendre

-« le commissariat est fermé tous les jours de dix huit heures trente à sept heure du matin et de onze heures à quatorze heures, merci de revenir à des heures ou nous sommes disp…

-A…Attendez ! J'ai un problème vraiment important ! Vous devez m'aider !

-Ecoutez monsieur estimez vous heureux que j'ai eu la gentillesse de décrocher pour vous lire les horaires d'ouvertures qui sont pourtant devant votre nez, sur ce…

-Madame ! J'ai une petite fille avec moi ! Je ne la connais pas et elle a perdu ses parents, si j'étais arrivé trop tard elle aurait ou mourir d'hypothermie !

-Écoutez monsieur ce n'est pas notre problème, on est pas un refuge d'orphelin ici. Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais couper. Passez une bonne soirée monsieur…

-Allez vous faire foutre. »

*biip*

Je poussai un hurlement rageur et frappait du poing sur l'interphone.

Putain…

*bang*

Putain..

*bang*

Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

A chaque injure je frappait l'interphone avec le marteau de ma main. J'étais incapable de me calmer, le comportement de cette dame me donnait envie de vomir.

Voila pourquoi je déteste ces hypocrites de la fonction publique. Y'a rien qui les motives mis à part l'emploi stable et le pognon ! Gnagnagna la justice, gnagnagna le travail d'intérêt général, gnagnagna rendre services aux honnêtes citoyens… foutaises ! Foutaises ! Foutaises ! Tu parles de philanthropes ! Ils sont bien content de pouvoir dégainer comme des cow boy quand des personnes leurs cherchent la merde ! Rhaaa ils me rendent malade ! J'peux pas les blairer !

-« Mon…sieur ? »

La petite m'appelait dans sa torpeur…

-« pourquoi les policiers ne prennent pas soin de moi ? »

J'avais du mal à avaler la question, elle était tellement innocente, tellement pure de mauvais sentiments… je ne savais comment y répondre…

-« Je ne sais pas...»

Visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix... il faut que je te prenne avec moi...


	3. Chapitre 2 : How to : être dans la merde

J'arrivai au pas de ma porte, la petite profondément endormie sur mon dos. Je saisi les clés au fond de ma poche non sans mal. Les enfonça dans la serrure, et la fit tourner. Ce qui au passage provoqua un grand bruit.

Tout en entrant dans le studio, je me baissai pour éviter que sa tête ne cogne avec le cadre de la porte. Puis fis quelque pas avant d'atteindre le sofa, seul mobilier confortable du studio avec mon lit. Je déposais la petite dessus en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Puis je m'accroupis, et la fixa d'un air sceptique tout en soupirant.

-« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… »

Elle se retourna et se mit en chien de fusil tout en baillant dans son sommeil. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire tant l'image était attendrissante.

Bon, résumons la situation, je suis avec une mineure avec qui bien sûr je n'ai aucun lien de parenté, qu'il soit direct ou indirect. Je l'ai emmené chez moi alors qu'elle dormait, donc, juridiquement, de force. Et évidemment ses parents ne sont pas au courant et ne m'ont bien sûr pas donné leur consentement. J'écoutes pas beaucoup les cours à la Fac, mais je suis comme qui dirait presque sûr que c'est illégal… Bordel, je suis pas dans la merde…

Bon. Tant qu'à faire, autant que je prenne soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ses parents… ou jusqu'à ce que ses parents me retrouvent… Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit, peut être que je pourrai obtenir gain de cause au tribunal si elle est en bonne forme. J'espère…

Je me retournai et mon regard se posa sur mon lit pendant quelques instants.

Ouai, déjà il serait préférable qu'elle dorme là-dessus plutôt que sur mon vieux sofa. Bon, du coup il faut que je change les draps.

Je me relevai et ouvrit une armoire située sous mon lit dans laquelle se trouvait des taies d'oreiller, des draps et des housses de couettes soigneusement pliés, je pris un de chaque et les posa sur la table basse située entre mon lit et mon sofa. Puis j'enlevai les draps, taie d'oreiller et housse de couette déjà installée sur mon lit pour les changer avec ceux que je venais de sortir.

Encore, mettre la taie d'oreiller et la housse de couette, c'était assez simple… mais si vous avez déjà changé vos draps, vous savez à quel point c'est dur de mettre la housse sur le matelas. Il faut soulever le matelas d'une main, coin par coin, alors que c'est super lourd, et avec l'autre main enfiler le coin correspondant du drap sur l'angle du matelas, enfin bref, une vrai galère, et dans le noir c'est encore pire, parce que parfois on tient le drap à l'envers sans s'en rendre compte, et quand c'est le cas, il faut recommencer la manip', ça en plus du fait que je suis un véritable squelette incapable de faire plus d'une pompe de suite.

Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva, le matelas me glissa de la main et tomba dessus, en piégeant ma main entre le sommier et le matelas. La douleur me fit pousser un cri que je ne pu retenir.

-« Monsieur ? »

Et merde…

-« Arrête de m'appeler monsieur, ça fait vieux grand père. »

Elle ignora superbement ma réponse et continua dans sa lancée

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-« Ça se voit pas ? Je fais ton lit voyons ! Elle dira quoi ta maman si je te laisse dormir sur le canapé ? »

Je tentais l'approche de la petite blagounette bienveillante, mais le ton de ma voix n'étais absolument pas convainquant. Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas surprise, bailla bruyamment et se rendormie.

Elle devait être à moitié endormie… heureusement d'ailleurs, si elle avait été pleinement consciente, je ne pense pas que ça lui aurait plu de se retrouver chez un inconnu…

En pensant à ça, mon esprit se souvint d'un fait divers récent. Un homme ancien orphelin aux antécédents psychiatriques lourds avait appâté puis kidnappé une petite fille qu'il a gardé enfermée chez lui. Lorsque l'on a retrouvé ce malade, on a également retrouvé la petite morte, et le rapport d'autopsie avait également démontré qu'elle avait été victime d'abus sexuels répétés

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, et mon estomac se contracta violemment. Instinctivement je mis la main devant la bouche avant de tomber genoux au sol… heureusement, rien ne sortit de ma bouche et les haut le cœur cessèrent rapidement.

Putain mais à quoi je pense moi ! J'ai rien à voir avec ce taré !

Je secouai ma tête violemment pour chasser ces idées glauques de mon esprit. Et me remis à la tâche à laquelle je me suis attelé.

Je soulevai le dernier coin du matelas et y enfila le drap. Puis je laissait retomber le tout sans m'en préoccuper.

En me retournant, j'aperçu que la petite fille était toujours profondément endormie. « forcément » me lamentai-je, ça aurait été trop simple.

Je m'approchai d'elle le plus silencieusement possible. La pris dans mes bras, puis je fis demi tour et la redéposa dans mon lit, sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Je soupirai de soulagement, et lâchait un « enfin ! » victorieux. Avant de me retourner et de m'effondrer dans mon canapé et de me lancer dans une intense réflexion.

Bon ! Je pense que maintenant, il n'est plus important que je me demande pourquoi j'ai fais ça, parce que ça ne m'avancera plus à rien. Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de régler ce problème au plus vite.

Mettons les choses au clair, juridiquement parlant, je suis quasi-sûr d'être dans l'illégalité, donc il faut que j'évite la police à partir de maintenant. Ensuite, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'imagine que cette petite va à l'école, il faudra que je l'y emmène pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et puis de toute façon c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Je ne peux pas l'y envoyer directement depuis ici, il faut que je l'y emmène moi-même, une gamine de cinq, six ans qui va à l'école toute seule, ça éveille les soupçons. Donc il faudra que je l'accompagne, mais si les gens voient un inconnu accompagner une petite à l'école, ça risque de ne pas passer inaperçu non plus. Il faut donc que je me trouve une couverture… son grand frère ? Nan, trop gros et trop facilement vérifiable, on va éviter les liens de parentés directs… mmh… pourquoi pas son baby-sitter ? Ça devrait passer, en plus c'est plutôt banal pour les jeunes adultes comme moi qui veulent payer leurs études… Ah ouai mais comment je vais convaincre la gamine, elle ne me connait même pas, je vais quand même pas la convaincre de mentir à tout plein de gens quand même ?! Rhaaa ! Mais j'ai pas le choix de toute façon ! Si je ne le fais pas tout le monde va se retourner contre moi ! Les médias ont encore cette histoire de pédophile dans leurs canards et rediffusions, ça sera trop facile de trouver un lien fictif entre moi et ce malade !

Bon, calmons nous. En partant du principe qu'elle veuille bien gober mon mensonge et le répéter. Qu'est ce qu'il me reste... trouver ses parents, ce qui implique que je dois sécher les cours. Mais ça c'est pas le plus grave.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre des affiches dans les rues avec « Lost, petite fille âgée de 5,6 ans » ça ne concorderai pas avec le fait que je sois son gentil baby-sitter qui l'héberge pendant quelques temps.

Est-ce que je pourrai me promener avec une photographie d'elle et la montrer à des couples dans la rue en me basant sur leur comportement ? En soit, oui, je pourrai. Mais là encore, ça pourrai poser des problèmes, la probabilité serait plus faible, mais je ne serai pas à l'abris d'un possible retour du bâton.

En fait, la seule solution est d'attendre non pas que JE trouve ses parents, mais que ses parents ME trouvent, et là, il faudra que je prie le bon Dieu pour qu'ils ne me fassent pas un procès pour avoir retenu leur fille en captivité, et, si ils ne le font pas, qu'ils n'en parlent pas aux journalistes, mais là, sur l'échelle des miracles, ça reviendrai à ouvrir la Manche en deux… de la part d'un non croyant blasphémateur ça ferait un peu beaucoup…

Je laissais échapper un petit rire ironique avant de m'endormir profondément, non sans anxiété.

NDA: un ami m'a signalé de nombreuses fautes de syntaxes dans les chapitres précédents, je m'en excuse sincèrement, je tacherai d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un réveil forcé

*tap tap tap tap tap tap*

Mmh… C'est quoi ce boxon ? Les voisins du haut qui font du bordel ?

-« Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur, monsieur, monsieur ! »

Qu'est ce que…

J'ouvris lentement, et assez difficilement les yeux. Puis je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, qui affichait… sept heures moins le quart…

Nom de nom de nom mais pourquoi je suis réveillé à une heure pareille moi… un samedi en plus… Bon allez, je me rendors…

Soudain, je sentis une paire de petites mains m'attraper le dos et me secouer d'avant en arrière.

Ha oui, c'est vrai, la gamine… qu'est ce que je suis con moi aussi, croire que j'allais pouvoir passer un week end tranquille…

Je me retournai finalement et aperçu le visage jovial de la petite fille, qui me fixait d'un air faussement agacé, les mains sur les hanches.

-« C'est où ici ?

-« C'est chez moi, le commissariat était fermé et ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, donc je t'ai ramené chez moi pour cette nuit. »

Elle regarda tout autours d'elle, comme si elle redécouvrait l'endroit. Et se mit soudainement à sauter dans tous les sens.

-« Wouhou ! C'est trop bien ! J'adore ! C'est comme dans l'histoire de maman !

-Content que ça te plaise. »

Je me frottai les yeux, et me recoucha sur le canapé

-« Chui désolé p'tite, mais en week end, je suis opérationnel qu'à partir de neuf heure, avant, c'est mordicus. Va te recoucher, toi aussi tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Elle m'attrapa a nouveau le dos et se remis à me secouer d'avant en arrière. À nouveau je me retournai pour lui lancer un faux regard noir

-« Quoi encore ? »

Elle me sortit la même mimique trop mignonne de tout à l'heure.

-« Vous les adultes vous dormez jusqu'à tellement tard ! C'est vraiment énervant ! »

Sa remarque me fit rire, je lui répondis en lui faisant une petite pichenette sur le front.

-« et vous les gosses vous vous réveillez toujours trop tôt !

-Maiheu ! Ca fait mal ! Et puis je suis pas une gosse ! Je suis une grande fille ! Maman m'a dit que sept ans, c'est l'âge de raison, et j'ai presque sept ans ! »

Je la fixait d'un air circonspect

-« Presque sept ans ? Ça veut dire quoi presque sept ans ?

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Presque sept ans, c'est quand tu as bientôt sept ans, et moi j'ai bientôt sept ans, j'ai six ans et demi ! Dit elle en bombant le torse. »

Je la regardait fixement d'un air non satisfait…

-« Six ans et demi… vraiment ? »

Elle fit quelque pas en arrière en regardant partout autours d'elle et en essayant de siffler comme dans les dessins anime pour enfants.

-« Mmmh ?

-Bon bon d'accord, j'ai six ans !

-Mmmh ?!

-BON ! d'accord ! J'ai cinq ans et demi, mais cinq ans et demi c'est presque comme six ans ! Donc voila c'est pareil !

-Nan, cinq ans c'est cinq ans, six ans c'est six ans, et sept ans c'est sept ans. Point. »

Je me frottai les yeux tout en me redressant à nouveau, puis je jetai un regard circonspect sur mon « invitée » jusqu'au moment ou mon cerveau fit enfin « clic »

-« A…Attends, tu as dormi avec mes vêtements toute la nuit ?

-Bah oui, j'avais rien d'autre, et puis j'étais fatigué »

Mon cerveau fit un autre « clic »

-« MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! »

La petite fit un bond en arrière visiblement surprise.

Quel abruti je suis ! Je l'ai ramené chez moi, mais elle n'a pas le moindre vêtement de rechange ! Pas la moindre toilette ! Rien ! Que dalle ! Putain mais il faut que je trouve une solution à ça ! Bordel heureusement qu'on est samedi, j'aurai pas été dans la merde sinon !

-« Heu, petite ?

-Je suis pas petite !

-Bah dis moi comment je dois t'appeler alors !

-Princesse !

-Mais c'est pas un prénom ça !

-Alleeeeez heuuu !

AU SECOUR BORDEL ! COMMENT ILS FONT LES PARENTS POUR GÉRER DES TRUCS PAREILS ?!

-Bon, heu, princesse, il faut que je m'absente 5 minutes pour t'acheter des habits, tu peux pas te promener avec mes vêtements bien trop grands pour toi. D'accord ?

-Nan. »

GNNNNMM ROGNTUDJU !

-« Rhaaaa mais pourquoi !?

-T'as pas dis le mot magique »

POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU !

-Rhaaa, s'il te plait princesse, est-ce que je peux sortir pour t'acheter des vêtements, c'est vraiment important, sinon ta maman elle sera pas contente, et tu seras plus à l'aise dans des vêtements à ta taille !

-Maintenant que je t'ai demandé de dire s'il te plait ça compte plus. »

Purée mais en plus ça l'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique comme ça, regardez moi cette tête de démon ! Rhaaa elle va me tuer !

-« Bon alors quoi ?!

-Je veux bien que tu sortes, mais quand tu rentreras je veux que tu m'emmènes au zoo !

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, au zoo, sinon je te laisserai pas sortir !

Oh putain de bordel de merde… j'aurai pas du faire de blague sur le bon Dieu hier soir.

Je soupirai, résigné.

-« C'est d'accord, t'as gagné, je vais t'emmener au zoo.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, vraiment… »

De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

-« Youpiiiii ! Vous êtes le monsieur le plus gentil du monde, monsieur !

-« À deux conditions, d'abord tu dois me promettre que tu resteras bien sage, et deuxièmement… Si c'est pas trop demandé à son altesse, arrête de m'appeler Monsieur ! Ça fait vieux ! Appelle moi Simon !

-D'accoooooord !

Elle y prenait un plaisir évident, mais je ne pouvais pas la gronder tant elle était adorable… C'est donc ça le pouvoir des enfants… Bah putain je suis pas dans la merde


	5. Chapitre 4 : inquiétudes (chap filler)

La vache, c'était super gênant mais je l'ai fait… mais bordel qu'est ce que c'était gênant. Roh putain je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la tronche que faisait la caissière, ça devait être la première fois qu'elle voyait un ado faire des courses pour acheter des fringues de petite fille. Le pire ça devait être… oh nan je veux même pas y penser sinon je vais ressembler à une tomate.

Je mis la clé dans la serrure de ma porte et la tournai vigoureusement tout en poussant la porte avec mon pied.

-« Je suis rentré ! »

*tap tap tap tap*

-« Ouaaaai ! On va aller au zoo ! »

Je lui montrai les deux sacs en carton que j'avais sur moi d'un air fier… alors que paradoxalement ces achats m'avaient fait un énorme trou dans le portefeuille.

-« Tiens, regarde tout ce que j'ai acheté pour toi, tu sais t'habiller toute seule j'espère ?

-Oui ! Merci monsieur Simon ! »

Elle couru vers la salle de bain avec les sacs dans les mains et s'y engouffra sans oublier de me faire un petit clin d'œil espiègle avant de s'enfermer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, visiblement radieuse. Elle s'était choisi un pull à rayure horizontales blanc cassé et noir, un pantalon blanc cassé et avait enfilé la paire de chaussures d'hivers noires. Elle tenait également dans ses bras le manteau style caban pour femme que je lui avais acheté, en plus d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet en laine.

-« Regarde monsieur Simon ! J'ai le même manteau que toi mais pour fille !

-Oui, je te l'ai pris parce que j'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien le mien, miss je dors avec le manteau des autres… Et sinon, le reste te plait ?

-Ouaaaai ! Merci monsieur Simon ! »

Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de m'appeler monsieur Simon, ça fait con.

Elle se mit à courir et à sauter partout et dans tous les sens.

-« Je peux essayer le camban, l'écharpe et le bonnet dis ? Steuplé !

-On va éviter, sinon quand on sera au zoo tu vas avoir froid, mais dès que nous sortirons je te les mettrais, d'accord ? Et ne cours pas trop avec tes chaussures, elles ne sont pas faites et tu risques de… »

*blam*

-« tomber… »

Je me mis à genoux et la fis s'asseoir.

-« Ça va princesse ? Tu ne t'es pas faite trop mal ? C'est malin de courir partout comme ça… c'est quoi le deal, tes parents ne t'achètent jamais de vêtement ou quoi ?

-Maman m'en achète, mais elle n'a pas aussi bon goût que toi…

-Dis pas ça à voix haute, elle ne serait pas très contente. Bon, laisse moi voir un peu, tu es tombée où ?

-Sur mes bras, je les ai mis en avant quand j'ai senti que j'allais tomber.

Je soulevai ses manches pour examiner ses bras…

Attends… pourquoi ses bras sont recouverts de bleus ? Je vois bien la marque de la chute sur les mains et les coudes, mais… il y a pleins d'autres marques beaucoup plus anciennes… Nom de Dieu mais… Cette fille est une cascadeuse ou bien…

-«Dis princesse ? Tu fais souvent des cascades de ce genre ? Nan parce que tes bras sont dans un sale état…

-Hein ? Ha heu, oui, je tombe souvent hihihi… »

C'est quoi ce mauvais sentiment… pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui va pas ?

-« Tu… es sûre que c'est bien juste parce que tu es tombée hein ? Fais attention, c'est pas bien de mentir aux grandes personnes !

-« Maiheu maiheu maiheu ! Je ment pas-heuu ! Je suis juste tombée plein de fois, et heuu, du coup j'ai pleins de bleus, voila ! »

Elle avait l'air vraiment tendue, comme si elle me racontait un bobard… Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, mais je décidai de donner le change. Après tout, inutile de jouer la carte de la suspicion dès le départ, au moins en apparence… Et puis, je ne devais pas la mettre mal à l'aise si nous devions vivre ensemble un moment.

-« Bon, d'accord, je te crois ! »

À l'expression de son visage, j'en déduisais qu'elle était soulagée.

-« Dis Princesse ?

-Uiiii ?

-J'aurai un petit service à te demander.

-Pourquâââ ?

-Et bien, tu vois, j'aimerai que tu dises aux gens que tu rencontres que je suis ton baby-sitter.

-Pourquâââ ? »

Est-ce qu'elle m'écoute au moins ?

-« Et bien, récemment, un vilain monsieur de mon âge et sans parents, un peu comme moi, a kidnappé une petite fille de ton âge. »

Et maintenant que je lui raconte ça, je fais comment ? Je lui racontes toute la vérité ? Nan sûrement pas.

-« Mais heureusement la police est intervenue et a sauvé la petite fille et tout est rentré dans l'ordre après. Le vilain monsieur est allé en prison et la petite fille a retrouvé sa maman et son papa. Mais les gens continuent de parler de cette histoire pour se faire peur… Et…

-D'accooooord !

-Hein ?

-J'ai dis d'accord ! C'est pas grave que tu sois comme le vilain monsieur, toi tu es pas un vilain monsieur, tu es le gentil monsieur Simon qui m'a prise avec toi alors que j'avais très très froid et qui m'a laissé dormir sur son lit, et qui m'a même acheté des vêtements. Donc tu es gentil ! Et si je dois dire aux gens que tu es mon baby-sitter, bah c'est pas grave que ça soit pas vrai, parce que t'es presque comme un baby-sitter pour moi ! »

Nom de nom de nom de Dieu, mais elle à quel âge cette fille ? On dirait le cliché de la doyenne sage qui a toujours réponse à tout, elle a vraiment cinq ans cette gamine ?

Je m'accroupis près d'elle et lui tapota gentiment le haut de la tête.

-«Merci beaucoup princesse, tu me retires une grosse épine du pied.

-Ça veut dire quoââ retirer une épine du pied ?

-Ça veut dire rendre un service a quelqu'un qui l'aide beaucoup… Allez, mets ton manteau, ton écharpe et ton bonnet, on y va.

-Ouaaaaaai ! On va au zoo ! On va au zoo, on va au zoo, lalala !

... Je prendrai pas mon rôle un petit peu trop à coeur moi ? Depuis quand je m'occupe des autres ?

...

...Oh, c'est sans importance...


End file.
